


Hello! You there!

by Multifandom_damnation



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, In this one Vax isn't dead yet because I wanted him to be involved, Minor Original Character(s), Near Death Experiences, Post-Game(s), Self-Hatred, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Verbal Abuse, god I'm really really bad at taggin, its another 5 times thing i suppose, past crimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_damnation/pseuds/Multifandom_damnation
Summary: Taryon Darrington, great adventurer and most accomplished writer in all of Tal'dorei and beyond, is in possession of an earring, surprising coincidences and impeccable timing.Vox Machina just happens to always be in trouble, and are very lucky that Tary will always be there to help when he can.But when it's he who needs help, lord knows that nobody will stand in their way to save him.(AKA 5 times Tary overhears Vox Machians calls for help over the earing and 1time they hear his)





	Hello! You there!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright, I know this is all highly unlikely but I like the idea of Tary never taking out his earring and necklace so he can always be reminded of his time with Vox Machina and I'm sure that would have some interesting situations now that they are both travelling the world. 
> 
> Vax dies later because I wanted him to be involved, so this is after Vecna and the Raven Queen has given him a little longer to live or something. 
> 
> I hope this is alright. I need someone to teach me how to tag because I am SO BAD at it, as I'm sure you can see. Enjoy x

It total, truthful honesty, it was purely an accident.

They were making their way towards Stillben, trying to manoeuvre themselves through the K’tawl swamp when they were ambushed, a swamp troll with a giant, gnarled tree root for a club and a handful of Yuan-Ti before Vox Machina had been separated and forced to deal with their own enemies.

Keyleth stood in the centre of a ring of Yuan-Ti, staff in hand as she slammed it down hard into the ground and with a flash of energy she was alone, the Yuan-Ti flung back like rag dolls. Vax was nowhere to be seen but sometimes a dagger would soar out of the darkness or he would leap and bound into the fray before disappearing again. Vex shot arrow after arrow from her perch on the broom, felling any monster that stood in her way. Grog was cutting deep oozing gashes out of the troll, laughing as he dived out of the club’s path again and again. Pike stood next to Scanlan, sending of _Sacred Flames_ of holy energy as Scanlan shot _Fireballs_ from his wand and _Lightning Bolts_ from his crotch.

Percy was lying flat on the ground, the swamp water and muck soaking in and absolutely _ruining_ his coat, firing bullets into any and every enemy that looked to be the most dangerous when another troll came up from behind him, hitting him with his club and causing bones in Percy’s body to seemingly bend and crack before he was picked up and flung halfway out of the swamp.

“Percy!” Vex screamed as she watched him sail past. She gripped her earing tightly. “Percival, can you hear me? Are you alright?”

There was no reply and when the troll Grog was fighting pushed him out of the way and barrelled through the swamp towards Percy, the second troll following, Vex felt a burning sense of dread in her chest. With the rest of the Yuan-Ti taken down, Vex flew down to the group.

“Can anyone get a hold of Percy?” she asked, frantic. “He isn’t answering his earing and both of the trolls just followed after him?”

“What’s happened to Percival?” Vax questioned as he joined the group, whipping mud and blood off his brow. He pointed to a spot in the mud, where Percy was lying before. “He’s just over there. He’s probably just reloading-”

“No Vax, I saw it too.” Pike interrupted, pointing in the opposite direction, where Percy was thrown. “There was another troll. It threw him over there.”

Vax clutched his earing, similar to Vex before, his brow frowned in concern. “Freddy, can you hear me? Are you alright? Helloooo…?” When there was no reply and a sudden buzzing, a faint glow from their necklaces, Vax’s wings shot out of his back and he flew through the trees, the rest of Vox Machina behind him.

Percy was sprawled in a crumpled heap on the ground, gun tossed several feet away from him and coat caught around his body like chains, Cabals Ruin tangling around his neck like a noose, eyes rolled back in his head, body covered in blood. One of the trolls had fallen, its head cut off and body lying limp in the dirt, but the other troll was looking around, its club raised high and growling, the scene making Vox Machina stop in their tracks by the tree line.

With a sound that was almost like a church bell mixed with a trumpet, a figure on horseback rushed out of the trees with a sword raised high. His blonde hair blew in the wind and as the horse reared back, the sun glinted on his golden helmet, the gems embedded into it shone rainbows across the mud. “Doty,” the figure called “Kill that troll!”

Out of nowhere, a large metal man rushed out of the trees and with a heavy _clang!_ it punched the troll square in the jaw. As if on cue, more people rushed into the fray. A half-orc with long, short red hair and brown leathers wielded a longsword stabbed the torso of the troll. A gnome with a bow shot arrows covered in ice at its face while an elf chanted spells and another half-orc sang at it from a distance, quacking, and a tiefling sent spiralling roots up its legs to hold it in place.

The figure dropped down off of his horse and ran to Percy, cradling his head in one hand and pouring a _Healing Draft_ in another. He was muttering something too quiet for Vox Machina to hear.

Percy has never been an impulsive person, has almost always thought before he acted and was never known to do anything reckless, but when he opened his eyes and saw Taryon Darrington leaning over him with a bottle to his lips, a hand holding his head, hair falling around his face and concern in his eyes, Percy did the only impulsive thing he could think of.

Percy reached up, cupped both sides of Tray’s face with his hands, pulled his head down and kissed him.

“Ohhh- ho ho, Percival,” Tary drawled, fanning his face with his hand. “I never knew you felt that way but is right now really the time?”

“I have never been so glad to see you in all my life.” Percy panted as Tary helped him sit up. “How did you find us?”

With a grin, Tary reached up and flicked his earing, dangling and glinting in the sun. “We were apparently within 500 feet. I never ignore a cry for help from a fellow member of Vox Machina!” He winked, leaning down to whisper in Percy’s ear. “And ‘rescue a damsel’ _was_ on my list.”

* * *

They were in Vasselhime, Grog and Scanlan being led in chains towards the Amaranthine Oubliette after being recognised walking the streets for some endeavour the rest of Vox Machina didn’t understand.

“Grog, Scan-man, are you there?” Vax called, his hand holding his ear-ring as he darted between buildings. “Can you hear me?”

Neither man could reach their arms up high enough to reply to the call, so there was silence on the other end of the line.

“For god’s sakes.” Percy cursed as he manoeuvred his way between the crowd, Vex’s hand held tightly in his. “Can nobody get a hold of them? This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“Grog?” Pike asked through her ear-ring, putting on the sternest voice she could muster as the slipped between the moving legs of the passer-by, lagging behind her friends. “Grog Strongjaw, if you don’t answer me right this second I am banning all ale for a month.”

“A month?” Grog whined to Scanlan from where they were being dragged through a large set of double gates that led them to the stocks. “Why a month? I can’t help it, I can’t get to it.”

“It’s fine Grog,” Scanlan reassured, mentally working on a plan. “She was just joking.”

Vax cussed. “I swear to the Raven Queen, we can’t let them go for 10 seconds without everything going to shit!” He reached for his ear-ring again, gripping it tighter than was necessary. “Oi, Scanlan, Grog. This is not funny. Where are you?”

“Maybe they are actually in trouble?” Vex suggested, breaking away from Percy so she should scurry ahead of him. “Maybe they need our help?”

“Oh, don’t worry dear, I’m highly sure they do,” Percy muttered as he paused for a gaggle of children to rush out of his path. “The issue is where they are and how we get there.”

Keyleth smiled at a child holding a too-large apple in her hands as she replied. “I mean, guards came and put them in shackles. I suppose they would be taken to the Amaranthine Oubliette, right? Crimes and all that?”

There was a pause. “Kiki, you’re a genius.” Vax whooped as the sprinted out of the shadows, lifting up Pike and grabbing Keyleth’s hand as he ran past. “Don’t wait up, we’ll meet you there!” He shouted at Vex and Percy as he ran towards the stocks.

Percy sighed. “Come on, I suppose we have morons to save.”

The guards shoved Scanlan forward, forcing Grog onto his knees and staying well out of his reach as they brought them into the Amaranthine Oubliette. A man sat in a high backed chair, his arms folded over a wooden desk, royal blue and grey robes draped over his frail form. “What is this?” He asked with an upturned nose.

One of the guards lowered their head, chain mail jingling. “Sir, sorry to disturb.” He announced. “But these two were arrested for crimes committed to our city some time ago and have finally been apprehended for their punishment.”

The man sighed heavily through his nose, reaching a hand up to rub roughly at his hair and Scanlan grimaced in disgust as he watched white flakes falling and littering the table like snow in Whitestone. “Fine, sure,” he grumbled eventually, putting his arms back down. “I’m not doing the paperwork though so just put them in a cell big enough and one of you can deal with the rest.”

The guard standing behind Scanlan poked him gently in the back with the tip of his rapier, not enough to pierce his skin but enough to get the message across and force the gnome to take a step forward. “This one uses magic sir,” he claimed distastefully. “Tormented the whole crossroads with it last time.” He pointed to Grog, who was growling on his knees as he watched Scanlan pushed forward. “And this one is huge, seen him carry more than 10 men ever could. I don’t think we have a cell that could hold ‘em.”

The other man dug the heels of his palms into his eyes. “We are in possession of anti-magic cells here, are we not?”

The guards exchanged glances. “Yes, sir?”

“And extra guards who can be outfitted with heavy-duty weaponry and armour?”

“Yes, sir?”

“Do I need to continue or do you understand?” The man in the robes snapped.

The guards nodded, hoisting Grog to his feet and roughly yanking them away when the doors opened and 5 figures ran through.

“Wait!” Vax yelled as he barrelled into the room, Percy and Keyleth running hot on his heels, Pike and Vex floating gracefully on her broom after realising nobody could carry Pike in all her armour. When they entered the room, Pike instantly jumped off and landed on the marble floor with a sound like a thunderclap.

The man in the chair groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I’m getting too old for this.” He muttered. “What is the meaning of this? What do you want? Who are you?” He called louder, annoyed and irritated.

“We would very much appreciate it if you released our friends.” Percy offered, stepping forward. “Considering they have been wrongly accused of any crimes thought to be committed.”

“If you don’t leave,” the older man threatened “you’ll be thrown into a cell with them.”

As they began to reply, the two doors flew open once again, slamming hard into the wall. Two figures stood there, illuminated by the sun, both glinting and faces obscured in shadow. “Nicely done Doty,” the smallest figure said as he walked through the doors. “Hello there!” He shouted, “Does anyone care to explain why those two men are in chains?”

Everyone whipped around and the robed man deflated in his chair. “And just who do you think you are, sir?” He snapped as he gathered his strength and stood, glaring. “I should have you all in chains with them for this interruption.”

Walking further into the room, the glare from the sun disappeared and they saw it was, in fact, Tary. “Taryon Darrington, of the Darrington Brigade.” He announced, “and the author or ‘The Daring Trials and Tribulations by Sir Taryon Darrington”, at your service. Now, nobody answered my question- why the chains?”

“They have committed crimes against this city-”

Tary raised his hand, halting the man in place, who looked fit to bursting. “Let me stop you there my friend. Do you even know who these fine people are?”

Obviously confused, the man paused. “…no…?” He said slowly. “Should I?”

Tary gaped dramatically, theatrics always being his strong suit, and mimed fainting. “ _Should you_? Why this is only the saviours of this town! Of Exandria! This is Vox Machina and it would do you good to pay them some respect.”

Paling, the now shaking man turned back to the guards. “Release them you fools!” He cried “Release them right now, this instant, release them and let them on their merry way!” He spun back to the other party members. “I am so sorry for this misunderstanding and the inconvenience, I swear it will not happen again, I am so terribly sorry.”

Grog and Scanlan walked back to the group, rubbing their wrists as Tary bowed to the startled men inside and walked out. “Tary,” Keyleth asked once the doors closed behind them. “How did you know…?”

“Well Antlers, it seems that fate has pushed us to always be together.” A pause “And I could hear you talking about it over the ear-ring. Good thing I never take it out, huh?”

* * *

As always, the fight wasn’t _entirely_ their fault, not really.

Vax had, as always, disappeared and run off somewhere in the night during a trip to Emon, balking at the idea of sleeping in his old room in Greyskull after the memories of the keep and the Conclave and instead followed the roads to Gilmore’s store, still closed and under construction but familiar enough that Vax forgot about Greyskull.

Vex, furious, shouted for Vax over the ear-ring and threatened to knock down all Emon to find him.

It was Vax who walked towards the open fields and the bar that hid The Clasp and when he saw a group of adults picking on a young child, what was he supposed to do?

When Vox Machina were alerted- some woken from slumber, some from meals, some from drinking and some from reminiscing- with an enraged, alarmed shout of _“Jenga!”_ through the earrings, they clambered from their beds in a hurry and spent a good 20 minutes looking for him, Vex being extremely annoyed that she wasted two spells on him.

Tary was already there when Vox Machina arrived wild and winded and worried, a flaming javelin held tightly in his hand and pointed at the handful of attackers, all wrapped in heavy leathers and dirty cloth and holding a mish-mash of assorted weapons, while the Darington Brigade fought them in a flurry. Doty stood by him, one hand holding the book while the other scribbled furiously into the pages. Vax was crouched with his back to Tary, holding a young girl, golden hair covered in the blood Vax hadn’t managed to shield her from and nightgown soaked by the mud and rain.

By the time Vox Machina had gathered themselves enough to join the fray, the attackers were reduced to nothing but blood and gore dripping from the ends of the Brigades weapons. Vax stood, turning to face Tary with both a look of surprise yet one of almost-awe. “Perfect timing Goldie.” Vax clapped him on the back. “Another minute and I would have been shish-kebabed.”

Grinning, Tary twirled around to face the rest of the group. “Vox Machina! My friends! It is so good to see you again though at this point I’m not particularly surprised.” He reached up to flick his earing. “I suppose it is a good thing I never took this old thing out.”

“Yes, Tary darling, I have missed you so much,” Vex said as she threw her arms around his neck before she rounded on her brother and yanked at his earlobe. “And _you_ ,” she snarled through grit teeth. “How many times have I told you not to run off? I wasted _so many spells_ on you-!”

“It was only two Vex,” Scanlan pointed out as he made his way towards the little girl, twirling the muddied hem of her dress in her hands and he pulled out his flute.

“- _so many spells_!” she repeated, but the words were no longer filled with malice but with deep, sisterly concern as she looked her bother over for any serious wounds, turning his chin this way and that, poking at his flesh from beneath his armour.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Vax apologised, running his fingers through her hair which had come free from her braid. “I was about to come home, I promise, but then I saw the little girl and I couldn’t just walk away and leave her with them.”

Vex sighed, placing a kiss on her brother’s cheek. “Yes dear, I know, and I am so very grateful that you did. But just next time, give us a place with the Jenga? Ok?”

Sweet, gentle sounds of music had them all turning to look at Scanlan and the girl, twirling and dancing together in the mud. She was barefoot and Grog promptly lifted her effortlessly into his arms so they could dance together.

Smiling, Tary turned to the rest of the group. “I suppose we had better get this one home for the night.” He looked towards the stars, as though he could tell the time by looking at the position of the sun and moon, which everyone gathered knew he could not. “It is rather late.”

Vax loped his arm around Tary’s shoulders. “Maybe you could come back to the Keep? Catch up a bit, have a drink? We have very good wine.”

Behind them, a member of the Darington Brigade called out “And ale?”

Vex turned around and winked at him. “Oh darling, we have the _best_ ale.”

They watched Grog prance through the streets of Emon in the direction of the child’s home, Tary laughed, leaning into Vax and smiling at the rest of Vox Machina. “Oh,” he breathed. “How I missed this.”

* * *

 It wasn’t like Pike and Keyleth needed _help_ perse, it was just that nobody listened to a stuttering druid and a tiny gnome in armour bigger than she was.

The guard sniggered as Pike stomped her foot on the ground, her armour clanging and a dust cloud following her motion. “Listen to me, we’re Vox Machina! We’re just trying to help! We were sent here by the Lord of Whitestone!”

The man leaned down, all un-brushed teeth and tangled greasy hair, smirking at Pike’s face. “Uh huh, right. And just who is the ‘Lord of Whitestone’? Where the fuck even is it?”

“Lord Percival Frederick von Mussel Kowalski de Rolo the Third,” Keyleth interrupted without missing a beat, the most confident thing she had said for the past half hour. “It’s by the Alabaster Sierras.”

Rising again, the dirty man fixed Keyleth with a glare, and she shied away from it. “And what’s a girl like _you_ doin’ taking to a _Lord_?” He asked, judgemental and entirely too surprised, and Keyleth shrank back. “Ain’t no Lord wanting to talk with _you_.”

“Hey!” Pike called, clapping her hands together with a sound like an earthquake and the guards head snapped to her in surprise. “Eyes down here, you talk to me.”

Having the audacity to crouch down to her, he actually laughed in her face, and Pike growled. “You’re a cleric, right? If you’re really from the famous ‘Vox Machina’, what are they doing sending a cleric and a fucking druid to do their very important errands?”

Keyleth sighed, placed a hand on Pikes shoulder as the gnome clenched her fists. “It’s no use Pike, we’re not going to get anywhere with him. We better call Grog or Vax.”

“Or even Vex.” Pike snarled at the man, backing up slightly and reaching for her earing. “At least then he’ll get to look at something pretty before she kills him.”

Keyleth failed to stifle her laugh with her hand as Pike spoke into the ear-ring. “Hey, guys? Grog? Vax? This dick won’t let us in. He’s giving us shit and I might break his nose before you get here. Can someone give us a hand?”

“Yeah, Pike.” Came Scanlan’s voice, “I’m with Grog. We’ll meet you there.”

Dropping the link, Pike turned back to Keyleth. “Scanlan.” She snapped. “Why didn’t we bring Scanlan? Nobody can resist Scanlan!”

“You can,” Keyleth teased with a smile. “And besides, we get to bond a bit. Girl to girl.”

Pike grinned back at Keyleth, her tension fading a little. “You know who would be great, here?” Pike asked, smiling wistfully when the druid tilted her head in confusion. “Tary. Tary would get us in like _that_.” She slapped her hands together, as though dusting them of flour.

There was a loud, heavy jangle of metal from around the corner and a man with hair as shiny as the helmet held under his arm walked around the wall and into the street. “I could have sworn I heard someone say my name- oh _hello_ Pike!” Tary said the second part in mock surprise, a grin stretching across his features as he gave both the girls a hug. “I heard you need my help getting into somewhere…?”

Simultaneously, Pike and Keyleth pointed towards the door and the guard leaning against it, a snarling, sly smile resting on his face as he glared at them from half-closed eyelids. “I see,” Tary said, looking the man up and down in disdain. “Let me see what we can do. Come, Doty.” Both man and machine walked towards the door and the girls sat against the wall and waited.

Not 10 minutes later, the guard was stumbling away from the door with a hand held tightly to his recently broken rib and Tary gestured everyone inside. “I wish I could say I heard you over the earring,” Tary explained in a hushed whisper before anyone could ask. “But really, the place around the corner has the best moisturiser for my skin and I just had to pick some up before we left.”

Laughs were stifled by fists and jabs as the door closed and Grog and Scanlan came around the same corner Tary had, ready for a fight or at least an argument and a lot of convincing, only to see them all disappear into the darkness, no danger or trouble in sight.

“That Taryon Darinington.” Scanlan sighed, patting a visibly deflated Grog on the knee. “Always gets to the ladies before we do.”

* * *

 Vex knew that walking the halls of Whitestone Castle this late at night was bound to get her caught, but she knew the further away she got from others, the more she could focus on herself.

She walked out towards the front door, glaring at any guards who tried to stop her and made her way towards the edge of Whitestone.

Nightmares, it seemed, never wanted to leave Vex alone. Whether lying in bed next to Percy or walking through the frost-covered streets of her husband’s town in nothing but her underclothes and a cloak. Death and blood occupied her nights, her chest filled with worry and distress.

Percy had that night admitted to her, half-way to tears and with shaking hands, that he often thought of killing people to see if he felt what he had in Dis. Confessed that consuming the soul from the stone in hell had been an all-too-familiar feeling to a death through Orthax influence. Begged for her forgiveness (and Percival was never one to beg) when he claimed that he was a horrible person, not fit for running Whitestone and not fit to be her husband.

That night, she had dreamt of glass-littered beaches and smoke with bird-beaks for faces, Percy standing in the centre with a gun in his hand and his body littered with blood-speckled holes, smoke trailing up to mingle with the entity behind her beloved.

Passing the Suntree, Vex though fleetingly if Keyleth struggled to deal with her brothers own self-loathing and lack of self-worth, if his nightmares had kept them both up at night as Vax trembled in her arms, as he used to do in Vex’s when they were younger and foolish.

She passed Percy’s old workshop, one made of wood and tin and so much smaller than the one they had built in the Castle. Knowing how far away the rest of Vox Machina was, Keyleth and Vax in Zephra for the weekend, Percy, Grog, Scanlan and Pike in the Castle, she quietly picked the lock on the door and made her way inside.

It was just as freezing on the inside as it was on the outside, long years of disuse and the coals sitting cold in the kiln. Vex considered lighting the flames and stoking the kiln until the heat blistered her skin, but thought better of it, sitting down on one of the many old and worn wooden stools that littered the floor.

Taking a deep breath, she looked around the room. So much of Percy’s life was formed here, she realises, his childhood spent hammering sheets of metal and forging things too delicate and intricate and beautiful for anyone else to comprehend. It was no wonder Cassandra wasn’t at all shocked when Percy had shown her his gun, explained how it functioned and what it took to build it.

 _Now or never, I suppose_ , she thought as she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself and gripped her knees to her chest. “Tary, darling,” she said as she tugged at her ear-ring. “I know you were saying that you were coming to visit Whitestone in the next few days but I’m just really hoping that you’ve come a couple days early.”

Vex took a deep breath and wiped away the tears she didn’t know where brewing. “And because everyone else has been having such great luck with talking to you over the earring, I thought I would give it a shot as well.” She sniffled, rubbing her palm against her nose. “It’s just been really tough lately darling, and I miss you so very much. Percy’s nightmares are getting worse and he’s worrying about Orthax more than usual lately. He hasn’t been a problem in ages.”

She took a shuddering breath, trying to cool her nerves. “And Vax is spending more time with Keyleth in Zephra and I’m not trying to deny them their time because they deserve it as much as anyone, no- _more_ than anyone, but the Raven Queen is going to take him soon and I’m going to miss him so very much.”

The dirty wood grains on the floor seemed to be the most interesting thing in the world at the moment, and Vex let the swirls and patterns keep her eye’s attention for a moment. “I have just been so lonely lately, darling, and even though I have Percy and Trinket and Cassandra and often Vax, I just miss you so much that it hurts.” She sobbed. “And I know this is really stupid but I’ve snuck out of the castle and into Percy’s old workshop on the edge of the city to say this aloud, so even if you never hear it, it’s nice to say it anyway.”

Vax dropped her hand, curled her head down to rest between her knees and sobbed.

Minutes later, two arms covered in a soft fabric wrapped around her, resting their chin on her head and when Vex looked up, blond hair blurred her vision as a prickly goatee rubbed at her forehead. Tary looked down at her and smiled, a gentle, loving smile, and Vex found herself warming to the embrace as she felt the tears leave her eyes.

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Tary said, all warm and loving and not at all the man he was in his armour and with Doty by his side. “I’m always here when you need me. I can’t let my favourite woman cry without someone to hold her, can I?”

Vex laughed, hitting him lightly in the shoulder and hugged him back. “I didn’t think it would work.” She whispered between heaving sobs.

“Well,” his voice was coy, “I suppose I just always happen to be in the right place at the right time.”

* * *

They were visiting Uncle Wilhand in Westruun and checking in on the town after the Chroma Conclave and the aftermath of the Herd of Storms, sipping wine out in the courtyard and eating meals in a newly built tavern.

Dinner was, in many standards, boring yet delicious and they entertained themselves by talking about childhood adventures, Vex and Vax teasing one another and Percy no longer having a painful and guilty look on his face when he talked about his family.

Halfway through their meal, there was a voice through their earrings and they paused what they were doing to listen, confusing Kerrick and the members of his group.

“Doty write this down,” came Tary’s voice, and the party smiled in joy. “As I lie here and watch my end approach me, I clutch my earing with all that I am worth, the one that connects me so closely to my first and only family who ever truly cared if I lived or died.”

The team were out the door before Tary had finished speaking, their meals and drinks were forgotten.

“My dearest Vox Machina,” Tary breathed, his voice raspy and thin, “I know that you are not around to hear this, but I could not die without my final words having you in them. Tonight, I die and I die a man who was proud of who he was only through what you made him. You made me a brave man, a smart man, a kind man and for that I thank you.”

Vex cast _Locate Object_ on Tary’s earing once the tavern door slammed shut behind them and they went sprinting in the direction of the Gatshadow.

“Yet, you never removed my self-centeredness, or my pride, because here I am, impaled and on my deathbed, having led my team, my party, my very own brand of Vox Machina into danger. I told them to flee and they did, and I don’t know if I am to feel thankful or heartbroken that they listened. But I do not mind, Vox Machina, my friends, for as I die my last memories will be of you.”

Vox Machina arrived in a field of blood, a large gorgon had Tary impaled on its horns, his hand reached up to his ear as red dripped down the front of his armour, Doty sprawled in a broken and crumpled heap on the floor, book lying open in the dirt and body caved in on itself.

Vex pulled an arrow out of her quiver as she ran, slinging her bow off her shoulder. Grog pulled his Blood-Axe off of his back and charged the gorgon in a rage. Vax’s wings shot from his shoulder blades, he clicked his boots and flew towards the beast with his daggers in his hands. Percy pulled out Bad News and dropped to his belly on the floor. Scanlan pulled his flute and began playing a tune. While she was running, Pike gripped her holy symbol like a lifeline and cured Tary as much as she could. Keyleth began casting a spell, muttering under her breath.

Tary continued his speech, seemingly not yet seeing his salvation.

“I remember Keyleth, standing on a hill facing the sun with her hair whipping around her in the breeze, her staff held high as she controlled the weather for the people of Whitestone. 

“I remember Vex, running towards her destiny as she raced into the forest by Whitestone to complete your title of the “Grey Hunt” and do your service to the city you love.

“I remember Scanlan, sitting on the fountain and playing songs for smiling children, for I have not known you long, friend, and have not seen you fight, but that moment was more powerful than anything I have seen from you so far.

“I remember Vax, soaring through the air as your wings blocked out the sun and you embraced a life you never asked for with grim determination.

“I remember Grog, slaying enemy after enemy at the edge of your blade as you fought with a ferocity I have never seen to protect your family.

“I remember Pike, her shining face making me glow as she smiled at me, healing me of both my physical ailments and making my heart grow twice its size.

“And I remember Percival, long hours and nights we were both locked away in that workshop my friend, but not once did you leave my side when I was fixing Doty, not once did you take care of your own projects over mine. Your inventions saved us all many, many times and if nothing at all, I hope to remember the sound of your gun and to bring it with me into the afterlife, to know that I am safe and that you are always there to protect me.”

Vex loosed her arrow, landing it in the gorgon’s eye. Grog swung and embedded his axe into the gorgon’s flesh. Vex threw a dagger at it and pulled Tary off its claws, flying his far away to safety. Percy fired, taking out its tail, it’s head and a leg before reloading. Scanlan sent _Bigby’s Hand_ to smash it into the ground. Pike healed Tary as much as she could before a large, spectral mace, covered in barbed wire and spikes smashed down on the body of the gorgon. Keyleth cast _Blight_ on the creature and it fell over dead, the last of its life drained from its body.

The battle lasted less than 20 seconds, the gorgon lying lifeless on the ground and Tary held in a bleeding heap in Vax’s arms, grinning like a fool. “If I knew I was going to get saved by you all then I would have started talking to you a lot sooner.” He rasped as they approached.

“What happened?” Vex demanded in concern as she fell to her knees and kissed Tary’s face, holding him gently in her hands. “We didn’t even know you were here, darling!” Pike reached down (a strange occurrence for her) and healed Tary until his wounds closed up.

Percy laced his fingers in Tary’s and squeezed tightly until Tary squeezed back, weakly. “Are you alright?”

Content for the time being, Tary smiled and closed his eyes, leaning into Vax. “I will be now, my friends,” he sighed, “I will be now.”


End file.
